


mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying below Sansa’s breast is a sea star, white and mottled red, and it matches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up

Lying below Sansa’s breast is a sea star, white and mottled red, and it matches her.

“Cruel,” she’d protested, when he’d ripped it from the ridged rock below her. But that protest had turned into a moan when he’d drawn two fingers along her and she’d opened her legs a little further, forgetting, it seemed, all about his marine cruelty.

He wants to see if the star will curl around her, become part of her, transform her into some ethereal, frighteningly beautiful creature from myth, his own nereid. It has yet to and lies flat, not unlike how she lies on the rocky edge of the pool, limbs extended and ankles submerged and all else bared to the winds—and him.

Sansa looks out of place, red of hair and white of skin, amongst Pyke’s greys and browns.

“Theon,” she entreats.

She’s wet, sticky on his fingers, more than ready for his cock and he’s not one to hold back but he’d rather learn the taste of her with the flat of his tongue. Take her apart with sure strokes and, maybe, put her back together with gentle licks.

But he doesn’t, too caught by the beauty of her, beauty that can’t be meant for him. He doesn’t, unwilling to lower his head and lose sight of her elegantly wanton—or is it wantonly elegant?—beneath him.

So Theon rubs circles with his thumb and pushes and curves and twists his fingers in her and soon enough he has her trembling and gasping and restless and then suddenly her eyes are snapping open, gaze locking with his and he’s nearly stilled by the intensity.

She has red lips and white thighs and brilliant blue eyes that drown him in a way the sea never could.


End file.
